Leading the X Men
by RE Vegeta
Summary: Magneto has once again banded together a group of super villians, but with cyclops gone, and storm pregnant-Who will lead the x-men? My first x-men fic. please R
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the x-men characters so please keep that in mind.  
  
The battle ended inside the danger room as Wolverine prepared to enter. The Cajun had been fighting well, until The Professor had activated the security drones and Gambit had been knocked unconscious. "Nice try bub, but that motorcycle is mine", Logan smirked. He thought back about the first time he saw it and grinned, he had stolen it from Cyclops. "Well, now that it's up for grabs everyone wants it," he thought. The professor had sent Cyclops and Nightcrawler on a reconnaissance mission to rescue Shadow Cat from Sauron. The X-men had argued to send more, but Professor X had stated that Kazaar, the leader of the Savage Land had strictly said only two. " Old Sauron's gonna end up conquering that place with only one eye and blue to help," he grimaced. It was well known that Wolverine disliked Cyclops, but everyone also knew that Cyclops wasn't a very good plan maker. It was usually just, "Let's charge them, they'll be so surprised they won't be able to stop us." Logan prepared himself as the three minute light flashed. " I'm gonna get that bike," he vowed. "I'm the only one that can, the only one good enough." Jubilee frowned while passing him, " I think that's a bit egotistical don't you think wolvie?" Wolverine only grunted. Jubilee walked over to him and stuck out her hand, " May the best X-man win," she smiled. Wolverine only nodded his head, while pretending to be interested with the wall in front of him. " Why do you care so much anyway?" Jubilee asked. "It's just a motorcycle with a few gadgets on it." Wolverine finally spoke, " Why don't you go and have a snowball fight with Bobbie or something," he said coldly. "Gee, fine," Jubilee frowned again and walked off with her head up. It wasn't the bike he wanted, it was the victory. " I can't wait to see the look on Cyc's face when he comes home and finds me riding his precious bike," Logan grinned. The door slid open and he walked through and prepared for the first obstacle. "I'm gonna win that bike, I can do this." The door closed and Wolverine leaped at the first drone he could get at. Bishop paced the room with sweat raining down his face. "What's taking so long, I should be in their with her," he sighed. He heard a scream come from the room and he sat down with a sigh. Storm could make it without him, but he still felt as the father, he should have some kind of responsibility. " It's your own damn fault you're not in there, why'd you have to be late! ," he panicked. What if something went wrong, went terribly wrong? He realized he was shivering and he ran his hands through his long black hair. "Get a grip Bishop, just get a grip." The door opened and an orderly ran out. He caught a glimpse through the closing door, and what he saw was amazing. Bright green lights were exploding, and the room was raining! "Oh no Storm," he thought with a grimace. "They gonna know you a mutant." The orderly almost crashed into the door in her fright, and she ran out of the room as fast as the flashes of lightning caused by Storm. Then all of the sudden the lights turned off, and there was no sound except for some cries of fright. Then the lights flickered back on and a very white faced doctor ushered him inside. Wading through the knee high water, Bishop crossed the room to where his wife Storm held their son. He smiled and kissed his wife. Storm whispered, "I don't know what to call him, I don't even know if." Bishop stopped her before she could go on. The subject had already been discussed, wether their son or daughter would have mutant abilities or not. The little baby stretched his fingers and yawned. That's when it started to rain again! "Well," Bishop started, " I guess that answers our question." The baby yawned again and snuggled up to his mother as the rain came to a sudden halt. 


	2. A Name for the Babe

I do not own any of the x-men characters  
  
Bishop sauntered down the long dark hallways of the X- Mansion with a great smile on his face. " I have a son! ", he thought. Little Rook had powers from both of his parents, and he was smart like Ororo. He had almost said a word yesterday, and the whole mansion wanted to see the little guy. " Yep, you've got a good life Bishop, Yes sirree you do," he chimed to himself. He approached the elevators that would take him beneath the school and spoke the password. "Mutant abilities for the good of mankind." The elevator doors opened and gave his eyes a retinal scan. It replied when it was satisfied, "Welcome Bishop, congratulations." Bishop grinned; Forge must have set that up. The doors closed and the elevators started down. He pressed the red "x" on his chest and said. "Colossus." The insignia communicator patched him through and moments later he heard the rough yet gentle voice of Peter Rasputin. "Colossus here," The Russian replied. "Hey Peter, I was wondering if you finished the work on the suit up room. I'd hate to go in there and get blasted by any crazy security droids." He could imagine Colossus smiling and shaking his head as he responded, " You know that was only a minor difficulty, and it has been fixed my friend." Bishop had gone into the room a day ago, and a droid had shot him with a stun dart. "Ok buddy, I'll see you at the briefing tomorrow." "Give my regards to Storm and the Babe, Colossus out," he finished, breaking the communication. "Little Rook," he said. The elevator stopped and he stepped off into a bright hallway. Further down the corridor Beast was turning the corner. " Hey Hank!" Beast turned around and grinned, "Hello Bishop, how's the young lad?" "He's fine, actually better. You know he almost said Mom yesterday?", Bishop asked falling into step along side him. "Fascinating," Beast said with true interest. "Yeah well, he's got his mom's brains. Anyway, Ororo wanted me to thank you for naming him. We like the name Rook a lot." Beast shook his furry head, " I merely stated a phrase from my book, " Life is like a game of chess". "So far the book has really not made any sense though." Bishop smiled, "I thought you said your brother wrote that?" "He did," Beast replied snorting with laughter. Bishop joined in, thinking about the day that they had brought their son home. (Flashback) " Aaaww, look at 'im," Rogue cooed. Even Wolverine was interested in the boy, and he was at the moment tickling his chin. "He's an X-Man alright," Wolverine grinned. "He glanced at Ororo, " What ya gonna name him darling?" She gaped, "By the heavens, I had almost forgot, the boy needs a name!" "Why don't ya ask Moira, she's good with names?", Banshee suggested. "I don't know where she is," Storm answered. " Me neither ya know, she's a not answering my phoon calls," he said in his Scottish accent. Beast walked into the room, his "skin machine" on .The machine allowed him to appear to be normal looking, without the blue fur. "May I suggest asking Ms. McTaggert?" "Oy, she's gone, and I caun't reach her anywheres," Banshee replied. "Why ya all making such a ruckuss about such a thang? Just name him, it ain't that hard a thing," Rogue sighed. Gambit held her around the waist, " Hey chere, you name dat one, I name our's no?" "Oh Gambit, you don't know the first thang about naming a baby!" Rogue began. As they went off to fight on their own, Forge approached the table along with Bishop and Beast. "You know, he is very small for a baby, do you think that could mean anything?" Bishop started. Beast shook his head, " No matter the size or shape Bishop, we are all just pawns in this big world of chess." Just then Forge lifted his head, " That's it, chess! Bishop, pawn, how bout Rook? That's as good a name as any." Ororo smiled, "Thank you Forge, I think that name will work splendidly. "Yeehah!", Bobbie jumped. "Another addition to the X-Family!" (Back to Present) "Bishop?", Hank repeated. " Oh, yeah, what were you saying?" Bishop asked. Beast chuckled, "I was merely suggesting you get some rest, besides I have work of my own to attend to. Get some sleep, and then come see me later, I have something for you." Bishop's brow furrowed, "What?" But Beast was already entering the laboratory, so Bishop went to the suit-up room and changed into a regular outfit. He did this while Logan rode into the night on his Harley. 


	3. Forge's victory

Chapter 3  
  
Forge grinned as he twirled the pistol on his fingers. H holstered it, and walked briskly toward the gleaming Harley, and he ran a gloved hand over it's shining metal. Taking in it's every detail, he noticed a tear on the seat, and in the light of the garage he could tell that it hadn't been there the day before. Hmmm, so that was you Wolverine? Out for a midnight drink? He thought with a smirk. He bent down to look at the engine, and gasped as a hand grabbed the back of his neck, spinning him around. She laughed; releasing his neck as Forge's face started to return to its normal color. He nearly shouted, " Jubilation Lee! You scared the hell out of me young lady!" Jubilee giggled and pushed his forehead with her hand, " Yeah nice to see ya' too. So what's up Forge?" He shrugged, " Just checking out my new bike. Pretty cool huh?" Jubilee leaned in closer, "Yeah I guess so, but I came to tell ya' to stay out of Wolvie's way. He's royally ticked that you won this beauty, and he was drinking last night, I could tell." "I can handle myself Ms. Lee thank you very much." Jubilee put up her hands, "Hey, don't shoot the messenger ok? Anyway, how'd ya' beat Wolverine anyway, he's kind of strong y' know?" Forge brushed some dirt off his pants, beaming with pride. "Well, Beast and I did a bit of research on charts and statistics of the Danger Room's system programs. Then I merely had to go in with a lot of info in my noggin you see?" He grinned, crossing his hands over his chest. Leaning up against the Harley arrogantly he added, " That metal head just didn't know what he was getting into!" Just then a loud sound filled the cavernous garage, "Snikt!" Forge spun, his face white. Logan stood three feet behind him with his left hand's claws extended. "Anyone I know Jubes?" Forge blubbered, "Oh Wolverine! We were just discussing.." "Shut up!", He roared, cutting Forge short. In moments Forge's pistol was free from its holster, but Logan was much faster. Jubilee was walking slowly away, eyes glued to the two X men. Logan had grabbed Forge's arm, and Forge was wincing at his crushing grip. "You better watch what you say Injun, or the next time you see this bike it'll be scrap metal." His adumantium claws retracted, and he stalked off sneering. "Later Jubes," he called over his shoulder. Lighting a cigar, he dissapeared into the mansion. Jubilee sat on the bike with her legs crossed and blew out her breath. "What a hunk." Forge gaped at her, "He just nearly filetted me, and you're taking his side?" He tightened his red headband, "How any women can find him attractive are beyond me." She threw up her arms, "You're a guy, of course you don't see it! I don't know, it's just.. Forget it." He shook his head to clear his mind, "Well he's out of control, that's what he is! An animal, straight out of the Amazon. The Proffesor should have notice of this encounter. Besides, we all know the probability of him going into one of his bezerker rages is 10 to 1." Jubilee snorted, "You're a dork", she said only half joking. "I mean C'mon, who really talks like that anyway? Do you always talk like that? I just thought you liked to sound cool at meetings or on missions, but Whoah slow down tiger." Forge smiled, a dopey boyish grin. "Well I guess I'm too smart for my own good." Jubilee stuck out her tongue at him and he picked her up off the bike. She was amazed at how strong he was, and with that adamantium enforced limb, she wondered. Forget Wolverine, Yeah! Forge smiled and ruffled her hair. "Hey kid, I got a lot of work to do, so why don't you go play in the X-jet or something. Jubilation Lee pouted, "Oh C'mon, I'll be good", she walked right up to him and smiled, "Besides, I'm not a kid." "Ok, but you'll have to follow my orders to the dot." She grinned and gave him a dramatic salute, "Yes sir!" "I'll be able to fix this up good, especially with my skills. I'd say in a weeks top this thing will be put in the records book," Forge said. Jubilee scoffed, "You're ego is slipping, and besides, everything we own should be put in the record books." But Forge didn't reply, he was staring intently at the bike's engine. There were so many possibilities.. 


	4. Evil Reunion

Chapter 4  
  
The city of New York slept as Albert Wesker walked down the street. He hated locking up the shop for the night; it gave him the creeps. He stopped to transfer his wallet into his shoe, and didn't notice the huge form leap across the rooftop above him. He shivered and pulled his jacket closed. His usually slicked back blonde hair was whipping in the wind, and he froze. To his side there was an alleyway, and he could have sworn he saw something move there.  
  
"Bums," he whispered to himself. "Only the homeless." As if on cue a cough was heard from the alley, and Wesker relaxed. He still wanted to get home to his apartment though. "God I hate New York," he muttered entering a different alley to his right.  
  
It's as if the city couldn't afford to put up streetlights, Jeez, he thought. Besides, if I do get mugged they won't find the wallet, but what if they have weapons? He panicked and started to flee down the alleyway at top speed.  
  
"That's it mousy, come to Sabretooth," Victor Creed growled from his perch high above his prey. As Albert Wesker started to slow, Sabretooth made his move. In mere seconds, Sabretooth had jumped onto his back, elbowed him in the face, and plunged his canines into the man's neck. Wesker jerked as his veins were punctured, and Sabretooth dropped his body onto the ground when he was dead. He let out a huge roar of bloodlust and rage, and he ran down the street unaware that his every move was being watched.  
  
Noon the next day, in Brooklyn. Mortimer grinned as he fished through his pockets. The day had been promising, and who knew pick pocketing could make you so much money. "Fools," he grinned as he bought a hot dog from a vender. In Detroit, no idiot should walk the streets with a wallet full of cash and cards. "Truly pathetic," he smiled as he devoured his meal. He started to walk when he saw a good victim. A leggy blonde with her arms full of bags. From his spot he couldn't see her face, but she seemed to be off balance. Perfect, he thought as he trotted through a sea of people towards her. He wouldn't have been able to even see her without his mutant powers. He quickly stepped in front of the woman and pushed her, meanwhile slipping her handbag out of her purse and into his pocket. Easy as pie, he thought as she gasped falling on her back. He instantly became an apologetic citizen who was in a bit of a rush. He'd played the role over a hundred times. "I'm so sorry mam', please forgive me. You see I was in a bit of a rush and I didn't pay attention to where I was going. Are you all right? Please let me help you up."  
  
"Oh it's alright, I'm afraid I've been a little clumsy myself today." She took his hand and pulled herself up. "Where were you off to in such a rush anyway?"  
  
Toad didn't get a lot of these questions, but he was quick to think of a good excuse. "I was off to the museum, I heard they had an attraction full of amphibians."  
  
The lady, who after an introduction was named Wanda, and she seemed very interested in him. "Oh do you like them?"  
  
"Only frogs mam'. Kind of an obsession you could say." While he spoke he was slowly searching for another fool.  
  
"That's wonderful, I like frogs myself. Not as much as you obviously to be off in such a rush to see them at a museum." She gathered her bags up and smiled at him.  
  
"Well it opened at 10:00, and closes at 1:00. I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Wanda," he said politely ending the conversation.  
  
"Buh-bye, good luck with your frogs."  
  
Mortimer Toynbee walked away full of annoyance. That woman practically gave me an interrogation. In the blink of an eye, his tongue shot out and hit the back of her head, knocking off her wig.  
  
She turned around and screamed, but it must have been the wind, because there was no one within a meter of her. She picked up her hair and scampered off in tears.  
  
Toad grinned, "I could tell it was a fake," as he continued to be studied from the sky.  
  
Raven Darkholme entered the lab, nodding at a professor or two. The mutant genetics lab was designed to do experiments on mutants, and she couldn't allow that to continue. She flipped back her artificial blonde hair and un-buttoned her lab coat. Hanging it on a rack, she stepped into the broom closet. There she transformed into the dead police officer that lay beside her. She grunted as her face started to take male features. Her shoulders were broadening; her muscles building. Her long blonde hair shrank into short black, and she opened the door newly formed. Removing the cop's firearm, she quickly made her way towards the lab and peeked around the corner. Two officers, no biggie. "Hey guys," it's my shift now," she waved with a deep throaty voice.  
  
"Really, 10:00 already? Is that right Lou?"  
  
The younger cop shrugged tapping his watch, "Mine must be busted, let's go get something to eat."  
  
The two imbeciles walked off and Mystique took her true form. "You didn't even ask for an I.D.," she whispered with a smirk. She approached the lab doors and used the cop's card to gain entrance. There she saw the most horrifying thing. They were drilling into mutants! One with green skin was being dipped in some kind of acid. She took out her bombs from her belt and started to set them. I'll be hurting a lot of innocent mutants, but it's for the good of the mutant race.  
  
She slipped through the room undetected and placed the rest of her twelve bombs. She walked out of the facility the way she got in, and 4 minutes later she flipped the switch. And watched the fire burn. A figure flew away then, tiny size, even microscopic. She had been watched the whole time.  
  
The pinball master put down the phone. "Who was it master?" the Blob asked.  
  
"That was a little mutant, who seeks my help in disposing of some X men," Arcade grinned.  
  
Omega Red stood up, "Send me, I am perfectly capable of destroying them by myself."  
  
Arcade held up his finger. "Oh, like you did the last ten encounters?" No, he thought. His gang would all have to help on this one. The rest of Magneto's team was ready as well, constantly monitered by cyber cams. He grinned, "Bring in Cain, I wish to speak with him."  
  
Moments later the Juggernaut entered the room, his huge bulk barely fit through the doorway. "You wished to see me sir?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Cain, I did." He grinned evilly and gestured toward a chair. "Take a seat, we've got a lot to talk about."  
  
Meanwhile others were being closely monitored. Apocalypse stared at the screens, which were plugged into his enormous arms. Lord Magneto wanted him to round them all up, and tell them the plan. "Thy will be done," he muttered. He sighed and laid back; this would take some time. On the screen was Arcade, The Blob, Omega Red, The Juggernaut, Mystique, Sabretooth, and Toad. This team would be unstoppable, he thought as he picked up the phone and called Mr. Sinister. 


	5. The Red and Black team

I don't own any of the original X-Men characters.  
  
Hank McCoy and Warren Worthington walked towards the conference room in equally chipper moods. After all, there was nothing to be frightened of. They started to talk about the professor and why he called the meeting.  
  
Archangel frowned, "I think it has something to do with Collossus," he quarried. Jubilee held open the doors for them and mocked sarcastically, "Aahh, It's the attack of the blue faced nerds!" Beast chuckled, removing his spectacles.  
  
"Don't ever judge an X-Man by his cover. Smiling, he added. "No matter how furry he is." He shifted his books from one arm to another to pull out a small gold capsule.  
  
Archangel smirked, "What is that Hank, another experimental cure for mutant ability failure?" He shuddered, his large metal wings staying in mid-air, never moving. The last time he had taken one of those, his wings had grown two times their size!  
  
"No Warren, it's something special I have concocted for little Rook."  
  
Archangel scratched his strikingly blonde hair. "Huh? The baby?"  
  
"I'll explain later," Beast replied and stepped into the conference room, not noticing the forms of two X-Men arguing back the way he had come.  
  
Gambit shrugged, "Hey mon-ami, why do ya' care what I do all de' time?" He crossed his arms and spit out his cigarette.  
  
Bishop nodded his head, deeply serious. "You know the reason Cajun, and you still haven't answered my question."  
  
Gambit held his head high and sneered, "Ya' know, I never liked you one bit. The moment you met me in dis' time you took me for a traitor to dis' team. I would nevah' do dat' Bishop!"  
  
Bishop sighed, but he didn't change his attitude towards the X-Man at all. "I knew from the future that one man betrayed the X-Men, and sent them all to their death. You fit the description Remy."  
  
"You still tink' it is me dat' would do dat'!!!"  
  
Bishop started walking away from him, "Yes I do." Gambit stared after him, eyes blazing blood red.  
  
"One of dees' days mon-ami. One of dees' days."  
  
Inside the conference room, everyone expected had arrived and were calmly seated, yet no one could find Collosus anywhere. Banshee and Siryn were studying a map of what appeared to be the Savage Land. "Oy, I'd know that rotten place from anywheres else."  
  
Theresa Cassidy giggled, pointing at Sauron's fortress, "Look papa, there's even a wee bathroom over there." She hugged her father and waved to Rogue, who was playing with Gambit's cards with Wolverine.  
  
She had her sleeves rolled all the way up, with a green headband around her head that matched her sparkling jade eyes. She had her tongue sticking out, deep in thought. Those who weren't present were Cyclops, NightCrawler, Collossus, and Storm.  
  
The professor was pacing the room and muttering something under his breath.  
  
Gambit leaned over to Forge and whispered in amazement, "Good job man, de' new legs for the Prof. Look good, no?"  
  
Forge stared in awe at his own creations, Yes, he thought. They are of my greatest achievements. The adamantium legs didn't make a sound as Professor Xavier walked back and forth.  
  
Morph and Betsy watched as Wolverine took a puff of his cigar and grinned. "Two three's, now it's my turn." Picking from Rogue's hand, he flashed a sneer at the new card he got.  
  
Morph smiled, "You've got the old maid Logan!"  
  
Rogue threw down her cards and held her head in frustration, "Ya' knuckle head, it was supposed to be a secret!" Morph shrugged, "Oh well, who's up for Poker?" Everyone got up and walked away.  
  
Quicksilver suddenly zoomed around the room, turning off all the lights. The room fell silent and the Professor addressed his students proudly.  
  
"As everyone knows now, I have new legs created by Forge. I must admit they are very lovely, so thank you Forge."  
  
At this Wolverine shouted, "They look good on ya' too Chuck!" Everyone laughed at the joke, even Peitro, who was usually silent.  
  
"Also Storm and Bishop have a new baby boy Rook, who it seems has the ability to control the weather and use bio-electric energy like both his parents." Everyone applauded and the Professor sat down holding his head.  
  
Jean Grey put her arm across his back, "What's wrong sir?" She seemed very concerned, and the Professor couldn't lie to her. He called in the man waiting outside the room.  
  
Every head turned to the figure that entered. It was NightCrawler!  
  
"Yes Mein Fruend I am back," he smiled to Gambit who was shaking his hand happily. The Professor held up his hand and everyone was silent.  
  
"He will explain how he got back to us, please begin Kurt." Kurt Wagner held his tail, squeezing it slightly in embarrassment.  
  
He explained suddenly waking up and seeing Collossus' face in front of him, then it was gone. He was in his room at the mansion! He quickly headed to Piotr's room and he was not there, except for a note.  
  
The note read, " If you want the Russian of steel, to my wishes you must appeal. Send to me your greatest fighter, in NY he'll find the spider. The tin-man will be forever trapped in Oz if you don't act in haste, so go right now, before I'll know how he tastes! Ta -Ta!"  
  
At the bottom was the stamp of a spider. No doubtedly the symbol of Spiderman. The note was read by all of the X-Men, and they all nodded in unison. Psylocke seemed shocked, "You don't actually think Peter Parker has something to do with this do you!"  
  
Morph frowned, " Or Venom, it could be Brock ya' know!"  
  
Rogue shivered in disgust. "Not that licking jerk, I can't stand that monster!"  
  
Beast whispered to himself, "Evasive maneuvers must be pursued. We'll all need disguises to get into the Big Apple."  
  
Everyone suddenly burst into commotion and Forge stood and bellowed, "Have you all forgotten about Scott!" He breathed desperately. "What about Cyclops, he's all alone with Karl Lycos, and who knows what he could do to him!"  
  
Jean put a hand to her face in horror, "My god you're right, Scott!"  
  
Sean Cassidy jumped onto the table and shouted in his booming voice, "I'll not let Cyke' get a murdered by that overgrown lizard boyo's. Not on my life would I."  
  
Wolverine smirked, "Save the metal head or one eye, who's the lucky winner? Let's play The Weakest Link." He added quickly, "As long as I get to kick some ass."  
  
Just then Bishop and Storm entered the room. Bishop crossed the room to a seat. "I heard it all, and what about Kitty?" "Well Irish, I think the answer is obvious."  
  
Gambit grinned maliciously, "You tinkin' what I'm tinkin' Logan?"  
  
Storm answered, 'Yes, we'll need to split into two teams," examining the note.  
  
Archangel cut in, "But who will lead them?" Betsy was clinging to him, and reading his mind, she could sense his fear of Sauron.  
  
"You pick Gambit no? He knows what to do in de' big troubles," Gambit urged.  
  
The Professor silenced the room again, "We will need two leaders to lead each team." The pressure was on, the decision had to be made. Cyclops gone, Storm tending to a baby, who?  
  
"More bad news I'm afraid," The Professor muttered. "Magneto is forming a Brotherhood once again, and he plans on helping these two terrors, I can see it in his mind. I believe he's letting me see his plans, but for what reason I cannot say."  
  
Everyone was stunned.  
  
Finally Gambit raised his hand while his other shuffled his deck of cards nervously. "I be tinkin' you know, that maybe I should do dis'. I'm feeling a great confidence right now, and I don't know if I'm just being dat' same old fool. E Professor?"  
  
Wolverine spat, "Chuck, I'd like a piece of that dino from hell. Let me at him, you won't be disappointed." At that Forge and Beast stood at once.  
  
"If Logan and Remy are going to lead, then we will be their seconds," Forge said quickly.  
  
Beast smiled, " Yes, this dilemma may be solved by brawn alone, but brains couldn't hurt matters any. Strategy anyone?"  
  
"Do not jump to conclusions here, no one said Logan and Gambit would be leading these missions," The Professor stated.  
  
Morph finished, "Hell, Come on we don't even know who wrote the letter!" Suddenly Jean snatched the letter from Storm and ran from the room.  
  
She sent a mental message to Xavier as she ran, "Gotta run, just thought of something."  
  
The Professor crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, "Well Jean had to run, anyone else wish to volunteer?"  
  
Warren Worthington the third slowly raised a gloved hand in the air. "I want a piece of Sauron." He was terrified, but he felt very confident he could do it.  
  
He was very wrong. 


End file.
